


Trick or Treat?

by Mistatim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catstiel, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, One-Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim





	Trick or Treat?

"But Dean, why do I have to wear these ears? They're very uncomfortable."

"It's a tradition, Cas."

"But Dean, don't you think the tail is a little much?"

"No, Cas. You can't be a cat without a tail."

"But Dean, cats don't wear mini skir-....."

*Blushing furiously* "SHUT UP CAS!"


End file.
